All for One and One for All
by StormyWriter55
Summary: When the team is captured how long can they hold out as they watch Daisy be tortured?
1. The Kidnapping

It happened so fast. My whole world managed to crash down on me in one day. That's all it took, is one day. Funny how fast things can change. How fast you can lose someone, or even yourself. One day, that's all it took.

That's all I thought about as the torture didn't stop or slow down. They can cut me, bruise me, stab me, even shoot me. I would still never give up the information I have on S.H.I.E.L.D. Ever. Not on FitzSimmons, May, Mack, Coulson. The ones I love. My family.

These were my thoughts as the life slowly drained from me.

Two days earlier.

I ran as fast as I could. Usually I would never run from a fight, but this was different. This wasn't even fair. As I ran past past the lab FitzSimmons always were in, not currently, water dripped from my shirt. And hair.

As I rounded a corner leading to the bunks I thought better, knowing May was probably there.The last thing I need right now Is May yelling at us.I turned left. Dead end. Feeling panic swell inside me, I turned right. Dead end. So I turned the only way I could and faced the unfair fight I would unwillingly participate in.

Their voices carried down the long cement hallways. "Come on Daisy, there's no where to run! Surrender and we won't gotohard on you."

His voice was getting closer.

"I know your over here somewhere and I'm out forrevengefor what you did to me."

I peeked around the corner and held my gun up, dripping. Only to be disarmed by not only Coulson, but May too. Guess she wasn't in the bunks and decided to participate in the fun after all.

Doing what I know best, I reached for Coulsons gun and turned him into a human shield just as May pulled the trigger.

And Coulson gotsoaked.

"May! Your supposed to shoot Daisy, not your partner!" Coulson whined.

I avoider getting wet by the squirt guns by using Coulson but that soon changed when Fitz and Mack jumped out from behind me anddrenchedme.

"Ahhh!" I turned around giggling and it was open season as everyone turned on each other and started squirting each other.

Just as we all settled down and lowered our weapons, Jemma snuck up on Coulson with a bucket of water and threw it.

Needless to say that the highly trained spy heard her and sidestepped just as the water came out. Only to soak someone else. And said someone else wasn't very happy.

"Simmons!" May growled. Jemma just stood there and covered her mouth with one hand, empty bucket in the other, unsure whether to run, laugh or apologize.

"May," she started at a loss for words. May wouldn't hear any of it as she raised her gun and shot the guilty scientist between the eyes.

"Call it even?" Mack spoke up for everyone. We all burst out laughing.

As we all settled down Coulson was the first to speak up.

"I'm sure gonna miss this base. At least we finally got to have that war we've always wanted..." he stated as he started to walk down the hallway to the bunks. Most likely to dry off and shower before we leave for a new base. Somewhere in the Northern Pennsylvania, close to New York.

"Yea but I think it's pretty clear that Jemma and I won this fight," I stated confidently.

"In your dreams Tremors, Turbo and I have you way beat. Hands down, no arguments." Mack argued. We all kept walking towards our bunks arguing about who won before we all showered, packed for tomorrow, and went to bed.

I woke to the smell of smoke. Wait. Smoke?

All I thought of was fire. Somewhere there's a fire, or some really bad cooking.

Without hesitation I jumped out of bed as my bare feet hit the ground and grabbed my Icer. Creeping towards the door I opened it and checked the hallway, or what little I could see anyways. Smoke covered every inch of my vision and I put my sleeve to my mouth and held my gun up making my way towards FitzSimmons room, theirs being across from mine.

As I reached the doorway I could tell something was wrong as I saw a figure was too big to be Fitz or Simmons and held my Icer tighter.

"Freeze or I will shoot you!" I threatened as I walked towards the mysterious person to get a better view. This person was way to big because he wore a protective suit against the smoke. That covered every inch of his body, cased of with an oxygen tank.

The figure slowly turned towards me and looked at my gun. Deciding it was no threat, he advanced towards me. Hoping rather than relying, I let off a few shots at him. The Icer splattered like paint.

New methods needed. Tossing the gun aside I held my hands up and focused on the vibrations that formed my attacker and released. Watching him fly ten feet away into a wall gave me confidence as I made my way towards FitzSimmons bed.

They were gone. Nothing but tangled and messed up sheets lay there. The smoke was starting to become a problem as my lungs eventually started to itch and I involuntarily started couphing and gasping for clean air.

No such luck. I turned around and started making my way towards the exit, hoping everyone made it out because if I didn't get out soon, I might end up like my mystery attacker.

Knowing every inch of this base, I made my way towards the closest exit, which just so happened to be the hanger. Just as I reached the door I felt it clearly now.

Vibrations.

Lots of vibrations. Panic began to overwhelm me as I rushed for the hanger door and just as I reached it, the door opened from the outside and another mysterious man in a pretective suit stepped out. And saw me.

Try as I did, I was no match for this man as he pulled a gun on me, a real gun and fired.

Everything that happened next was a blur as searing hot pain grazed my upper right arm. Before I could even quake him he walked up to me and all I saw was a fist. Then, nothing.


	2. The Waking

When I woke it wasn't to the smell of smoke this time, but the smell of damp cement, and the sound of dripping water in the distant. Eyes still closed, I tugged on the restraints around my wrist and counted the vibrations around me.

I counted five very familiar vibrations. Sure enough, when I opened my eyes there they sat. May and Coulson hands chained up to the wall in front of me. I scanned the room and saw a tiny camera that most people would have missed.

I turned my attention back to my team. Coulson had a nasty gash that would surely need stiches above his left eyebrow. He was still out.

May look relatively unharmed other than the now black and blue bruise she has on her right cheek. She was awake and staring at me.

"Are you alright Daisy?" She questioned.

 _Other than being zip tied to a metal chair bolted to the ground in the middle of the room, yea._

"I think, what happened?" I ask instead.

"I woke up to the smell of smoke and someone was in my room. I didn't even sit all the way up and I was out cold. You?"

"Almost same. I woke and grabbed my gun and started to check rooms when I fought and defeated one of their men. I was trying to escape when another one them got me," I said rather dissapointed in myself.

As I checked around the room I noticed FitzSimmons sat on my left, both unharmed, but still out cold.

Mack was the last as he was to my right, alone and next to the only door in here, arms chained like everyone else except me.

"Why am I the only one in a chair in the center?" My stomach sank thinking of the number one reason why. I'm an alien, Inhuman, and a high level S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. But so is May and Coulson and FitzSimmons. Mack not quite, but still valuable.

"I don't-" she didn't get to finish as the door next to Mack and her, being closer to it than Coulson, opened. In walked three men. One of whom I know. Anton Ivanov. Head of the Watchdogs. The ones who kill people like me.

May seemed to notice this as well as her demeanor shifted into offensive mode. Though there's not much she could do.

Anton walked up to me and the goons, armed with machine guns, stood in the corners behind me. I could feel their vibrations and was considering quaking them but waited.

"Do you know who I am, girl?" he asked, armed only with a knife held at his hip in a holster.

"Killer, murderer, Russian boss..."I listed confidently and finished with,"leader of the Watchdogs."

He smiled and showed a set of perfect white teeth.

"What do you want with us?" Asked May. Just as I glanced to my left I noticed Jemma waking up and taking in her surroundings.

Anton just turned towards May and glared at her. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, hit her across her already bruised cheek.

"You cannot speak to me. My only concern is the Inhuman here," he said turning to me once more. "Now Daisy, we are gonna play a game. Don't worry, it'll be fun!"

At his words my blood started boiling even more after he hit May. Seeing May so helpless to stop what's happening made me scared.

"And you, Daisy, play for your whole team. Well, your more like the punching bag. See, when your team wakes up just like has, we're gonna play a questioning game. And every question they don't answer or if I think they're lying, you get hurt." He turned around as I let the words sink in.

At least he's not going to hurt my team as long as the harm is directed towards me.

He turned to me one last time and signalled for his guards to follow him.

"You see, Daisy, it's a torture game. And your team gets to play. Oh, and before I forget about your nifty little quaking powers, I'll have you know that every time you quake you'll only be hurting yourself. You see, I've thought this through and laced these walls with a source that redirects the vibrations at the sender. You. Have a good day, I'll be back when the rest of your team wakes." With that, he left.

I knew he wasn't lying a second later when I tried to focus my vibrations on the wall and instead they started going to my head. I stopped immediately.

I looked to May and saw her letting his words sink in. This was bad. She knew it. I knew it. Jemma knew most of it.

"Where are we?" She asked. Jemma didn't deserve to be tortured a second time. Not after Ward tortured her and Fitz. That's why I was going to do everything in my power to take the attention away from her. I would endure this torture so she doesn't have to.

"I don't know, Jemma. Are you and Fitz ok?" May asked.

"I think. I don't remember anything from what happened." She looked over Fitz and deemed him fine. "Coulsons head is gonna need stiches. May can you reach him at all?"

May held her hands up and came short about three feet. So that's a no.

"We have to wake the boys up and get out of here as soon as we can," Jemma said.

"No, don't wake them all up. Just Coulson. As soon as Mack and Fitz are up, they come back," May stated calmly and started whispering Coulsons name.

"Daisy are you ok? You're not hurt?"

"Nope, all good here Doctor. For now at least," although I wouldn't admit it, I was scared. At that time Coulson decided to wake. His eyes immediately scanned the room and stopped on me.

"Skye are you ok?"

"It's Daisy now, sir."

"Damn, yea Daisy. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. How does your head feel," I asked trying for the truth.

"It's fine." No such luck. "What happened to your powers? Can't you quake us out?"

"No, they laced these wall with some sort of reflective device or mineral. Every vibration I send out it sends back towards me."

"How long have I been out?"

"I don't think anyone knows for sure," my wrists were starting to rub raw from trying to get them loosened.

"You might want to save that for later, we have a long time ahead of us. Especially you," May hinted.

"What do you mean, especially her. Do you know something I don't May?" Asked the already too protective Coulson.

Just as May was about to answer I felt the vibrations of Anton and his two goons heading towards us.

"They're coming," I said trying not to sound as nervous as I was. Coulson, May and Simmons all turned their heads to the door just as it busted open, just an inch from slamming into May.

"Hello, little Inhuman. Ready for some fun?"


	3. Threats

My heart started beating faster. If that was possible. Coulsons look changed from shocked to angry in a heartbeat.

"Anton Ivanov," he growled with disgust.

"Ahhh Director Coulson is awake. I guess we can begin the game then,"Anton said walking away and ignoring Coulson. He walked to the door and whistled his goons in. What I saw next made my heart sink.

The same two guys from earlier walked in each pushing a different thing. The first guy came in with a metal table on wheels, and a variety of torture tools and put it a few feet away from Mack in the corner.

What the second guy pushed in was what made me really scared. He pushed a large marble tub full of water and stopped directly behind me.

"Now I guess we can begin without and Agent MacKenzie. I'm sure you'll wake them up with your screams though Daisy so don't worry about them missing the game."

"Your a sick bastard," May spat at him with venom. Coulson was still staring at the tub. Jemma was hanging her head. I was trying to mentally prepare myself for the pain to come. I was failing terribly.

"Now agent May, that's no way to talk to me. See everytime you make a wrong move or say the wrong thing," he turned to me, "Daisy here pays the price." With that, he drew back his fist and a second later pain exploded through my cheek. The taste of iron filled my mouth but I didn't care. I was just worried about what ever came next.

"Seeing as I didn't even ask a question yet, and the game hasn't started, I'd say that this is a bad start. I'm sure Daisy here feels the same way, huh. I knocked a full grown man out with one hit before. I'm dissapointed that Daisy here is tougher than that. Then again, she is an alien." No one's said anything. Not yet, at least.

I looked to May. Her jaw was clenched so hard that I thought she would break a tooth. Warm blood trickled down the side of my face and the pain was throbbing with every beat of my heart.

"I certainly did not take this group for the silent type. With the exception of , of course."

"Ivanov let them go, I'll tell you what you want if you justlet them go," began Coulson.

"I won't hear such silly talk from you again Director, now I do believe we are holding the game off. So let me begin with my first question. This one is for our dear ." Jemma's head snapped up at the mention of her name."Its a rather simple one, Doc. If you would, please tell me about how this pests powersexactlywork?"

Not knowing whether to answer the insane man in front of her, she looked to May. Coulson was now staring at the chair Daisy was in, deep in thought. May looked to Jemma, and nodded her head no with a sad and worried look on her face, knowing what comes next.

Without hesitating, Anton turned to the metal cart and picked up a large hunting knife with a black handle and whipped around to face me.

"Last chance, . Last chance, before this pest in front of us is pushed to the limits." I looked to Jemma and gave her a weak smile.

"It's ok, I can take this. He hits like a girl anyways," I somehow found my voice and told Simmons. Without any warning, searing hot pain slithered it's way up my left shoulder as the knife cut through the black sleeves of my tactical suit.

I held back a cry of pain and surprise and instead let out a shaky breath when the cut was finished.

"Hmmm, I guess isn't a great friend after all to this piece of crap. Let's try May. Hmm, Agent May? Are you good friends with this, thisthing.Here's your question. Whatreallyhappened in Bahrain?" He walked over and crouched in front of her, twirling the knife like the madman he is.

May stared at the red on his knife. Stared at him. Saying nothing, not even flinching when he abruptly stood and walked over to me. I looked at May the entire time and finally noticed the soft look on her face. She was worried, for me. I was to.

"Well well, I guess it doesn't surprise me no one has spoken for you yet Daisy. I knew they were too good to be true. I mean, who would want an alien in their team, theirfamily?Obviously not them." With that, I felt the knife press against the top of my shoulder and drag slowly around my back all the way to the other shoulder, not cutting. Yet.

Just when I thought he was about to cut me, a familiar and welcome voice spoke up.

"Anton I have safety measures set up. It's been over 10 hours since our kidnapping and anyone who hasn't seen ourentireteam in that time, is to initiate Avenger Protocol," Coulson stated quickly. "We have the best of the best looking for us now and, well, quite frankly I would say that's a problem for you."

"Why, Agent Coulson. How do I know your not bluffing? To protect this thing in this chair in front of you. I know if I had a daughter I would say anything, even if it was a completeshitlie. But I'll take your word for it." He nodded to one of the his goons."Ryder go check out this Avengers story and Jason will stay with me for a little fun with this pest," and smiled at the last part. "Thanks for the heads up Director. Now where were we? Oh yea, cutting this thing. Ok Agent May you have one more chance before I hurt her, and it's not gonna be no pussy cut like the last one with was."

Almost forgetting about Jemma I turned to loo at her. My arm still throbbed from the cut but I would happily take it if it meant protecting my team. Fitz and Mack must've been knocked out pretty god because they still haven't woken up.

May hasn't said a word.

"I'll take that as a pass on your part, Agent?" Anton shrugged and walked around to face me. "Maybe we could start with a little more pain than last time, eh?" His breath smelled of alcohol and oddly peaches. My heart was pounding fast and as he stood up I didn't close my eyes, trying to anticipate the pain.

I watched as he took the hunting knife from the table, with his other knife still in its holster, and positioned the tip against the top of my right hand. Then the pain came.


	4. Torture

At first it was felt like getting blood drawn and having a needle in my arm. Then the pain started to explode in my hand and all the way up my arm. Unwillingly, I clenched my hand to the handle of my chair and bit my tongue not to scream. I could still feel the knife, moving slowly through my hand and felt the tip poke through to my palm.

"We had to make sure we didn't hit an artery Daisy, can't have you die on me so soon. I have big plans and even bigger questions for your team. For now, take a rest because once I come back in you better hold your breath," he said as he cleaned the blood and skin off the huge knife onto my pant leg.

I was breathing heavier than usual when he left I could barely hold back the tears.

"Daisy look at me," Mays voice reached me. I just realize that her and Coulson were calling my name the entire time.

I look to May.

"Good. Breath Daisy, just breath." May said. And I do. I take deep and calming breaths.

"Good Daisy, now can you move your hand?" She asked. Usually whenever I got hurt Jemma would check me out but as I looked to her I could see her knees to her chest in a defensive mode. She was on the verge of tears and wouldn't look at me.

I focused back on my bleeding hand. The blood wasn't coming out too much from the top but I could definitely feel and hear it dripping to the cement below my chair. I tried wiggling my fingers, and they did. With a lot of pain, but they moved. So did my hand when I lifted it up.

"Daisy just hang in there, the Avengers are on their way. Don't worry Clint and Natasha will find us," Coulson stated calmly.

"Just try to get some rest Daisy, I think we all know what's coming next. When they come back you have to fight them," May, always the strategist, told me. "If you can, knock something off the tray towards one of us. We may be able to free ourselves, but whatever you do, you cannot quake. There will be no hurting yourself."

"Don't piss them off, Daisy," Jemma told me. "Just knock something over if you can, then comply. Your hand is already bleeding enough to worry me, not to mention the amount of pain you must be in. He drove it right through probably the most painful place there is on your hand," she said. She looked like she was about to speak again when we all heard a moan.

Jemma looked to Fitz and saw his eyelids fluttering open. He bolted upright as Jemma calmed him down and explained our situation. We could all tell he wasn't taking it very well.

"Why the bloody hell is he only hurting Daisy? Just because she's different doesn't mean she deserves to be hurt, it's bloody wrong." Fitz put his head in his hands and laid down. "Why can't we just tell the man what he wants?"

"I knew what I signed up for when I joined

S.H.I.E.L.D. It's fine, Fitz," I lied. I already wasn't fine. My head hurt from trying to quake anything to help us, my hand throbbed terribly, and my should stung a little but was just a nuisance. My cheek was definitely bruised, but that's not what I was currently worried about. I could feel three vibrations coming towards the door."They're coming,"I whispered.

My heart sank for what felt like the millionth time today and everyone sat up, save Mack. I don't know what happened to him, but I thought I saw a small bruise forming on his left temple. Maybe the smoke or gas, whatever it was, didn't render him unconcoius like me and they had to forcefully put him down.

When the vibrations got stronger, I sat up straighter and stronger. Then the door burst open, nearly hitting Mack again. Anton and his two goons, Jason and Ryder, walked in.

"Ready for another round, Inhuman?" His cold voice sent chills down my spine and I thought back to the water sitting behind me. I've never been tortured before, never waterboarded. Guess there's a first time for everything.

I had nothing to say to him. So I just looked to Coulson. He was looking at me with his caring eyes and I wish I could hug him. I just wish I wasn't in this chair in front of them. I would rather be alone than have them have to watch me in my weakest state.

"Anton," Coulson began. "You don't have to do this, there's always another way. Let them go and keep me. I'll tell you whatever you want."

Anton would have none of it.

"Now now, Director. Why would I do that? When I have someone you obviously love like a daughter, and the rest of your team?"

"Because when you hurt her, we won't speak. Not a word," he wasn't looking at Anton anymore, but me. I nodded my head, telling him I understand. I understand what's coming next.

And it happens.

Anton quickly pulls his knife from its holster and points it at me. "Ok, Director. Let's see how long that lasts. She's an alien, why would you even protect her? I'm trying to protect the human race from aliens like her, and to do that, S.H.I.E.L.D. can't be in the picture. Not while you protect these things. That's why I'm gonna show you how far I am willing to go to protect us. You, even. Jason and Ryder grab her hands."

They both came over and grabbed my wrists, luckily not my hand with a hole in it. Then Anton walked over to Coulson and whispered loud enough for all of us to hear.

"When she's gasping for air, swallowing water, drowning, just remember. This is your fault." With that, I gave May and Coulson one last look before Anton made his way over to me and cut the zip ties holding my hands, though the other two held them. "Get up."

My legs and arms were sore from not moving and being tortured for the last couple of hours. When I stood up in my black tactical suit the other two held my wrists even tighter. The bolted chair stayed where it was but Anton moved the marble tub in front of the chair and the other two dragged me in front of the tub.

Seeing no other option as they didn't take me anywhere near the table of potential weapons, I let them lead me to the tub.

"It looks like it's going to be quite chilly, seeing as I left this in the freezer and it's still not thawed out," he said as he drew his knife again. I peeked inside the tub, a really tall tub as it was up to my belly button tall. It was still barely frozen on the top but you could see the ice on top.

"Now, Daisy. Would you like to get in easily, or would you rather us throw you in?" Jason and Ryder both smiled. For the first time I noticed the sibling look to them. They could almost be twins, if the Jason guy would just cut his long brown hair.

Not knowing what to do, but knowing I wasn't willingly getting in, I said the three words I could.

"Go. To. Hell." I didn't even realize the loud roar of Anton as he ran at me like a bull and the other two lifted me up slightly, and Anton tackled me. I couldn't feel the warmth I felt when he pushed me in so I guess it's just me.

The ice broke easy enough. Then it was just the deathly cold engulfing me. There was nothing but the cold, the water. There was also no air. But what there were two seconds later, were hands. Two sets of hands, twenty fingers.

Then there was the darkness as I squeezed my eyes shut and put my hands in an X across my chest. Not moving, not breathing. Can't breath. Can't breathe. Can't breathe.

The hungry burning starts to set in my chest and neck as my head started feeling light. All that came was panic, panic, panic.

My hands were suddenly flailing around the marble tub, trying to grasp anything that would bring me the sweet intake of air. My eyes shot open to see the cold face of Anton laughing at me. Laughing as I drown.

Next thing I know my mouth is open, demanding air but sucking in water instead. I feel my lungs slowly fill with water then give up. My arms stop flailing, my head jerks forward, my eyes relax, my chest stops trying to suck in air. Then there's nothing but the darkness.


	5. Escape

Cold. It was all I knew. Somehow, I don't quite remember, but it found a home inside everyone of my bones. Head to toe. All the time, not even the slightest welcome of warmth.

Then there was the burning. Not the warm, hot burning but the painful, aching burning in my chest and throat. And my head, God what happened to my head?

All the pain came back to my senses at once. All the memories of what happened came flooding in too. It was an emotional and physical train wreck. And finally, there was a voice calling my name over and over.

A Familiar voice. Warm voice. Comforting voice.

As I finally opened my eyes I could feel the ache in my neck telling me I've slept for awhile. I took slow, rugged breaths, trying not to expand my aching lungs.

"Daisy, hey, Daisy open your eyes. Can you open your eyes for me?" Mays calming voice came from right above me. I tried to moved my arms but they wouldn't listen to me. I opened my eyes.

The first thing I noticed was the change of a room. I now sat in a cold corner on the floor with no restraints. My wrists were free and so were my legs. My head sat in something soft, and warm. Then I saw her.

My head lay in Mays lap and she was stroking my hair while gently shaking me awake. Our eyes met.

"Hey sleepy head. You were out for awhile and gave me quite the scare," her voice was soft and the rubbing of my hair felt like heaven. It was still cold. Way too cold.

"May, why the hell is it so cold? I feel like I'm naked in Antarctica."

"I know. I've been trying to keep you warm but I guess it's not working," she offered a small smile. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." One word. One lie. Trying to fool a lie detector.

"Don't kid around Daisy. I'm being serious. They allowed me gauze to tape your hand and shoulder but it's your lungs I'm worried about. And your head. When you were put under the water, it was for2 minutes.Your body went limp after just about a minute and a half. You scared theshitout of me. We all...lets just say we all thought the worst."

She never stopped stroking my hair or looking me in the eyes.

"Now how bad are you hurting?"

"Ugh. ItburnsMay. It feels like someone forced me to swallow gasoline then eat a match. And it just, it aches. Everywhere."

"Well I'm just glad your with us. You gave us all a scare."

"May. Whereiseveryone?" I asked suddenly curious as to why her and I were the only ones in the room. I tried sitting up to get a better view, but failed. It made me lose hope to know how weak I really am. May scolded me for attempting to sit up on my own then gently layed me against the wall. She sat by me the entire time.

"I don't really know. After you went into the water everything went to hell. Mack woke up at all our screaming and started to freak out. Anton taunted Coulson and blamed him for drowning you, and the sick bastard actuallylaughed."

"I remember that," I suddenly jump in. "It's the last thing I saw before I blacked out." My stomach hurt just thinking about the terrible need for air. The burning it caused. The desperation it brought out in me as my hands flew above water looking for something to grab and pull myself up with. And I hated it.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to be going through this just because your an alien. Like Fitz said, it's not fair," May said.

"Not your fault," I replied weakly. Everything was aching and sore.

"I know, but it's still not fair. That's why I'm getting us out of here."

My head peeked up. "What do you mean?"

"I mea-" She didn't get to finish though as the door opened up and in came Anton. May and I stayed sitting down in the corner farthest from the door.

"Well well well, looks like you've gotten some rest, Daisy. You ready for another round?" He grinned. "Grab the pest and leave the Agent," he turned to walk away as his goons walked in. May stood up and got in front of me.

"No. If you want her, you take me too," and with that, she put her arms up ready to fight.

"Agent May. Move before I hurt you, and I reallydon'twant to hurt such a pretty face."

"You can try. Don't hurt yourself though, Anton."

Anton walked in and drew his knife."You know, I might just have to scar you for disrespecting me. And I know the best way to do that." He looked to me, drew back his arm, and threw the knife.

I watched in slow motion as the knife made its way towards my chest. I did the only thing I could. I threw my hands up and started to quake as I jerks my head away from the knife, eyes closed.

Nothing moved though. Not a quake. No vibration. Nothing. That's how the knife made its way into my chest. Right under my left shoulder. And I cried out in pain while May attacked Anton.

More concerned about the fight going on in front of me, I watched as May landed a punch on Antons nose, and heard the satisfyingcrackindicating a break. Then the fight became unfair as Antons two goons came in and tazed May. I watched slowly as she fell to the ground and they kept tazing her.

I saw Anton holding his bloody nose, broken because of May, leave the room. I then looked back to May laying on the ground being tazed a few feet in front of me.

My right hand somehow found its way to the hilt of the knife embedded in my shoulder, and slowly pulled straight out. I let out a low cry of pain as the knife came out. Neither of Antons goons noticed I now had a weapon.

Shakily, I stood up with help from the wall. One of them, Jason I think, looked up and saw me. He hit his friend and pointed to the new threat. Me.


	6. Shots Fired

The two men tazing May stopped and looked at me obviously not expecting me to be up so soon. Well, I am a trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, taught by the best. As I looked to Mays now barely moving body, adrenaline filled my veins.

Jason and Ryder, as I know them, didn't know what to do. I held the bloody knife up in my good hand and prepared to fight before Anton came back. One of them, I don't know their name, started to pull a gun from his holster but I threw the knife at him, hitting home as it sunk into his thigh, and attacked the other.

Faster than he looks, Jason I think it is, was already on top of me as we crashed to the ground, me cushioning our weight. Now unarmed and powerless, he had the obvious advantage and used it as he started sending his beefy fists anywhere he could. Every three hits he landed on me, I landed one on him.

I started to gain the advantage when, even being weakened from the torture, he slowed down. I landed a solid blow to his groin and pushed him off of me. Fast as I could, I jumped up and knocked him out with one swift kick to his face.

I turned my attention to the other one who was on his knees whimpering in pain. Not seeing much of a threat, I walked over to him and knocked him out just the same, a quick blow to his head.

Threats eliminated, I turned back to May. Her body was still on the ground but I could see her slowly pushing herself up so I gave her my good hand and she took it.

"I guess I trained you a littletoowell. Either that or I'm getting old," she joked.

"Come on May, I used to call you old all the time on base and you'd make me run laps for it. Don't go soft on me now." After checking the two unconcoius men, we came out armed with a gun and knife for May and just a gun for me. Considering my right hand was throbbing terribly with pain, I wasn't arguing.

"Let's go Daisy, before Ivanov gets back. The last thing I need to do is waste a bullet on putting that mutt down..." she muttered the last part to herself, though I could hear her. We exited the room and made our way towards where May says we were being held. Cautiously she opened the door and I followed right behind her. I lowered my gun seeing no current threat and looked at the soaked ground. It wasn't jut soaked with water, but blood. Not a whole lot, but enough to know someone had been tortured. That someone being me.

"They're not in here," May said lowering her gun too. "They must've never moved them back after I was taken. Let's go check the other rooms." She put her gun back up and made her way back to the hallways, me hot on her heels. The next door we reached she kicked open, no amount of stealth could've covered the loud creak the door let out at being opened.

The sight that met my eyes made me wanna scream. This room was filled with bodies, and lots of them. All dead. There had to be at least eight dead people, none of them our team.

"Lets keep going," May said.

As we reached another room, we could hear someone in it. May counted to three before kicking down the door and me going in first. Inside was Coulson and Simmons tied to chairs like I was not to long ago.

"Coulson, Simmons!" I said excitedly as I put my gun down and went straight to Simmons to untie her, struggling though as my right hand was numb.

"May, Daisy!" Jemma said with a relieved tone, standing up and rubbing her raw wrists. "You dont know how happy I am that you've found us. Have you found Mack and Fitz?" Her demeanor shifted from happy to concerned.

"Nope, so far just you two. Now lets get going," I turned around and was engulfed by arms. Coulsons arms.

"Are you alright?" He whispered into my hair as my arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I will be, your kinda crushing me though," he immediately let go of me and checked me over, smiling. I handed him the gun, feeling like I might pass out at any minute. My head swayed a bit as we made our way towards the door, May and Coulson leading with Simmons and I in the back. As we travelled down the hall checking each door as we go, Simmons noticed how unsteady I've become and without saying anything, came over and supported my weight. This didn't go unnoticed by Coulson or May.

"My God, Daisy your freezing!" Jemma whispered, not blowing our cover but loud enough for Coulson and May to hear.

"Simmons," Coulson said as they exited another room which I saw was a partially empty supplies closet. "I want you and Daisy to stay in here while May and I find Mack. See what is in here and fix Daisy up as best as you can, don't come out for anything, no matter what you hear. Actually," he said changing his mind, "I'm going to make a specific call to an old friend for backup. Then we're going to find Anton and send him to the Sandbox," May nodded her head, going off most likely to find Mack and Fitz as Simmons moved me to an upside down bucket and set me on it.

"Sir," Simmons called, making Coulson turn to face us from the doorway," who are you going to call?"

"Well as soon as I can, I'm making a call to Maria Hill. She owes me a favor. Be safe Simmons, and stay quiet." After Coulson left and shut the door, black spots swarmed my vision as I clutched my bleeding aching hand to my chest, clothes already ruined. Simmons turned to face me, concern etched on her face.

"Daisy just stay awake while I check to anything to help stop your bleeding," I nodded my head as she stood up and made her way to the shelves filled with rusty old things. "What hurts the most?" The black dots were getting bigger and I only vaguely remember hearing Jemma, but not registering her words. I felt my body leaning towards the cement wall unwillingly and remember falling off the bucket, body limp as Jemma rushed over to me, forgetting about her current task. I knew I wasn't unconscious because I could hear Jemma now, but I couldn't will myself to open my eyes. I felt her hands and something warm on my shoulder as I whimpered out in pain at the new pressure on my shoulder where Anton threw his knife at me. The cement on my back was warm, and I knew it shouldn't be. It was only warm because of how dangerously cold I was. "Daisy open your eyes, I need you to open your eyes for me."

My eyes opened to see Jemma's worried ones staring down at me. "There you go, keep them open for me, can you do that?" I nodded my head, my focus coming back to me almost instantly before my senses picked something else up. Gunshots. My trained ears knew that it was AR-15 shots being fired, that's a gun not to be messed around with. I shot up, almost knocking Jemma over in the process and put my finger to my lips, telling her to keep quiet. With her help, we both stood and I grabbed an old mop and unscrewed it so I had only the wooden stick as a weapon and Jemma grabbed a brick from the ground. I stood right next to the door, with there being no where to hide, with Jemma behind me.

"Who do you think is being shot at?" She whispered to me frantically.

"I don't know, Jemma but-" I never even got to finish as the gunshots stopped right outside our door and three sets of feet walked near. I tried to calm my breathing as best I could but being drowned takes a toll on you as my breath was fast and rugged. They weren't speaking and my grip tightened on the mop. The voice that came from through the door made me freeze.

"Come out Daisy, Jemma. I know your somewhere around here," Anton's voice screamed not twenty feet from us. I could feel exactly three pairs of footsteps and three AR-15's. I could feel Jason and Ryder with him. A loud boom made Jemma and I jump as we heard one of them kick open the door to the room next to us. I thought I might break a finger from holding the mop so tight, seeing as it was the only thing that gave me confidence. "I just shot one of your friends in the leg and my boy Jason here shot her in the shoulder, we don't know if May's still alive but we let her, Mack and Fitz escape. They're not coming back for you two, so how about you guys come out and we can work together to find them?" He laughed. "Ha, that would never actually happen due to my hatred for you and your kind. But I might take your friend Jemma to our science department if you come quietly, and I'll give you a less painful death of torture." Another door was kicked in. Jemma's hand found mine and gave it a squeeze. The next room he would reach is ours, and there's no way for us to keep him out with there being no lock on the door.

I let go of Jemma's hand and put both hands back on the mop and readied myself for a fight. If he was going to take us, I wasn't going down without a fight even though there was no way of winning this. With barely any strength, this fight was sure to be in their favor. And it was, as not two seconds later our door was kicked in and I whacked Ryder in the head with the mop, taking him out cold and his gun sliding away from us. The next one to come in was Jason as he fired two shots at my chest from five feet away. I guess this entire building wasn't laced with whatever it was that stopped me from quaking as my powers automatically kicked in and turned the bullets upwards and into the ceiling. He went to fire more shots but Jemma threw her brick and it hit home as it landed right on his temple and he fell, but was still conscious.

I was overjoyed that we were starting to win the fight until a shot rang out of a gun in the doorway. I thought he missed until I heard Jemma call my name weakly, her hands going to her chest where a large red stain was starting to form. No, this can't be happening. This cannot be happening. But it was. Jemma had been shot. I reached out to catch her as she fell, the fight being forgotten as she lay in my arms, both of us on the ground but one of us dying. The shot was right above her heart, barely missing it. I went to put pressure on it but the last thing I remember was white hot pain on my skull where Anton's gun hit it.

The darkness came fast.


	7. Drugged

It felt like I had been asleep for ages due to how sluggish my bones felt when consciousness found its way back to me. I remember escaping, and preparing for a fight against Anton, we were winning when…Oh my god. Jemma was shot.

My eyes peeled open and scanned the new room I was in. It was a lot different than the first room as I was alone. No Jemma. Was she already dead and they just left her behind? I knew I wasn't rescued when I saw the chains on my wrists and ankles, tied to a bolted metal chair in the middle of the room. The room itself is what threw me off guard as it was made up of clear material, glass or plastic I wasn't sure. I couldn't see anything beyond the room except the darkness. A light shone on me from above, a single light showing me off in this almost display like case.

It was only seconds later when I looked around did I notice the cameras set up in the four corners of the room, all blinking red. Anton must have really thought this through to have such a solid backup plan. I focused my energy on quaking and to my surprise, it worked. Whatever and wherever this room is it wasn't made out of the material it was when I was first kidnapped. Unknowingly, there was a door behind me that I couldn't really see as someone walked into the room. A familiar someone.

"Anton," I growled, easily recognizing his vibration. I started to focus on quaking him and I could feel it working but it immediately died down when I felt the rough prick of a needle in my neck, drugs flowing through my veins now. "Wh-What did you just gi-give me," I asked, my strength diminishing immediately.

"I gave you some antipsychotics to keep you riding the high life while we torture you. Oh Daisy, since your team escaped I had to relocate. So now we are at my base, with fiercely loyal guards protecting us. I couldn't afford to take the time and save the material that kept you locked in that cement prison so I had to substitute," he threw the now empty needle into the corner and circled around me. "While you were unconscious, I had my medical team fix up your cuts so we can begin, starting fresh." I looked to my hand and noticed he was telling the truth. A white bandage covered it and when I moved my shoulders I could feel bandages there as well.

"What happened to Jemma?" I asked weakly, my head lolling to the side. I felt like I was riding a cloud underwater, if that was possible.

Anton laughed." is with my medical team still. I guess we'll know if she makes it or not pretty soon, they should almost be done and once they are I gave them instructions to bring her straight here. I took a pretty risky shot back at that old base, barely a centimeter away from her heart. If she does live, it won't be for long if you're around her. You see Daisy," he kept circling around my chair, making me dizzy; "Everyone you love ends up hurt. Agent May didn't look so good last I saw, Coulson never made it out of the compound, he's actually outside this room right now, and Fitz may be dead. One of my men got to him," he stopped to face me, my heart breaking when I heard the news. "So that's why I set up these cameras. I am currently sending this feed straight to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters." He gestured to the cameras. I had nothing to say so I just stayed quiet, trying to keep conscious when he leaned in and whispered loudly, "Nothing's changed. We just have three less players to play now." He backed away from me and made his way to the door.

When he opened it the same goons he's had this entire time came in, each holding one of Coulson's arms. His cut had been cleaned up and stitches now replaced the blood. They dragged him in front of me where there were four small holes in the wall, and cuffed him to my right. I could only guess the second set of holes were for Jemma when she pulled through.

I looked to Coulson with no words in my mouth so we just kind of shared a look of understanding before I turned to look at Anton, his two men leaving.

"So Daisy why don't you tell Coulson what you let happen to our dear Jemma?" I looked to Coulson, giving him a sorry look but not speaking. "Not in the mood for talking? Well Daisy here took knocked out two of my men and most likely would've done the same to me if I hadn't shot our dear Jemma a centimeter above her heart. She's still in surgery, but I haven't gotten word if she's dead yet." Coulson's fists clenched and jaw tightened at the news.

"Anton," he said, finding his voice," when we are rescued and The Avengers find us, you're going away for a long time. I will personally make sure that you never see the light of day again."

"Ha, Director but you see, I can't see the light of day anyways. Not since Agent Johnson here spilled the terrigenesis crystals in the ocean. One morning I was on my way to work when I got a call from my daughter's school saying something had happened. I rushed to the hospital as fast as I could, but it was no use. She was already pieces of dust, forgotten to the world, all because of this piece of trash sitting in front of us." He pointed to me as I let his words sink in. Between my high emotions due to his story, knowing I actuallykilleda little girl and the drug in my systems, he could kill me and I wouldn't feel anything. I knew I had killed people unintentionally, but to hear this? It made me hate myself more than I already did.

"Anton, I'm sorry that happened but we can't change the past. Agent Johnson saved many lives when she stopped that plane, and yes people died, but the good she did outweighs the bad that would've happened if she let that plane take off. Please, let us go. Is this what your daughter would've wanted?" Coulson tried to reason.

Anton looked at the ground, seemingly in thought before he sharply turned around and left the room, not saying a word.

"Daisy, hey," I looked to Coulson who was leaning forward in his handcuffs as far as he could. "I noticed this place wasn't lined with any materials as far as I could see. Can you quake?" I looked up from where my head was laying before making eye contact, conjuring enough focus to give to him.

"What?" I asked him. I didn't really hear anything he said and it felt as if my head was filled with sand. Any noise I hear I could swear it echoed.

Coulson seemed to notice something was off when he asked," Are you feeling ok?" I nodded my head no. Whatever Anton gave me was really screwing with my head as I couldn't hold on to a single thought. "What's wrong?" His confused and worried look scanned my body, looking for any obvious injuries.

I only managed to choke out one word.

"Drug."

"Shit. I knew he would have a backup plan. Do you know what he gave you?" I nodded my head yes, fighting the urge to cry. Why did I want to cry so bad? "Hey Daisy," he snapped his fingers to get my attention. When I looked to him my vision was blurry and I felt so drowsy I could be a very believable zombie. "This is very important. I need to know what he gave you."

What he gave me? Oh he means the drug. When I looked at Coulson's hand being cuffed a sudden memory flashed in my head.

"You know Coulson, before you picked me up like a lost puppy back when I was with the Rising Tide, I had been arrested four times. The first two times were for hacking into police databases looking for information on my parents. Hey, what ever happened to my parents Coulson? I remember finding them but that's it. It all gets kind of foggy from there..."My words were slurring together as I tried desperately to remember what the hell happened to my parents.

"Daisy I need-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Daisy! Who the hell are you calling Daisy, old man? My names Skye." Why was he calling me Daisy? Who was Daisy?

"Oh my god. Skye what did he give you?" Coulson's worried voice reached me.

"I don't know but whatever it is it left a burning mark on my neck. It kind of hurts," I pouted as I reached for my neck, only to be stopped by handcuffs of my own. When did those get there? And since when do I hang out with old men in plastic boxes?

"Skye do you remember the name of the drug?" The old man kept asking me. I did remember the drug, actually.

"Yea. I do." I teased him. I remember the Anton guy giving me something call antipsychotics.

"Well can you tell me what it was called?" He asked kindly. Something about his voice was welcoming, telling me in a way that I could trust him.

"I think he called it antipsychotics or something like that. Now where are we, uh, sir?" I could feel my head starting to clear up just the slightest bit.

"Oh you know, just sitting in a box waiting for rescue. Same old, same old." He was so nonchalant about it something told me he did this a lot. What a weird man.

"So uh, why are we here again exactly?" The man never got a chance to answer before the doors burst open suddenly and in came two men carrying a familiar face between them. "Jemma!" The name popped out of my mouth, relief filling me at seeing her for some reason. She didn't look so good as the men gently set her down before cuffing her wrists as well. When they turned to leave I couldn't help but glare daggers at them for some strange reason.

"Daisy I'm so glad you're ok. I had this weird dream that you died and I couldn't help but think it was true. After all the human conscious tends to dream about every day problems and situations." The girl I called Jemma closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall as if she was in pain.

"Um, why do you keep calling me Daisy? And how do I know you again?" I suddenly asked. It was true. I don't know how I knew her name it just kind of popped out at the sight of her. Her head shot up at my words, her eyes digging into mine.

"What the bloody hell do you mean, Daisy?"

"My name's Skye. I don't really know what's going on." Jemma looked to the guy next to her.

"What does she mean Coulson?"

"Well you see," the guys whose name I now know is Coulson started," Anton drugged her up on antipsychotics to keep her from using her powers-"

"I have powers!" I jumped in at this new revelation.

"That would explain it," Jemma said." Each patient's first time on antipsychotics is just like this. They tend to forget anything within the last five years, though the memory still picks up on small things. Like how she remembered me. I'm sure her conscious knew that I was shot and was worried for me while Skye here doesn't have a bloody clue to as who I am." She gestured to me, using my name correctly for the first time.

"You were shot?" I asked her. "That is so cool. I think if I was ever shot I would cry really hard. Was it painful?"

"Yes, very. And you have been shot before, multiple times actually." Jemma turned to Coulson again before continuing, "How long has she been like this?"

"About half an hour now. Why?"

"Nothing. Just wondering how much longer until the side effects wear off."

"And?" Coulson asked her.

"Well it shouldn't be long before he body fights against the side effects and she starts remembering but she will still be like this for another hour or two. Though only the forgetting will wear off, unfortunately not the drowsiness or hard time with seeing. I guess we are in for a ride, right Daisy?"

"My names Skye," I corrected. Before I could scold her on getting my name wrong again though, the doors burst open and in walked a man who at the sight of, I filled with fear.

"Do you at least remember me, dear Daisy?" He asked.

I only said two words that surprised me even. "Anton Ivanov."


End file.
